Los ojos son las ventanas del alma
by animefanxD
Summary: Un Oneshot que escribí hace tiempo. Aunque este manga/anime sea poco conocido estoy muy contenta con el resultado. De continuarse la historia sería más madura y trágica al mismo tiempo. La historia se centra en una usuaria del Will Hame que es uno de los ojos malditos que no desarrolla el anime (por lo que yo creo sus habilidades). Rated M por gore y situaciones adultas. TiirxOc


**AN**: Ante nada no puedo más que ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado ninguna de mis historias anteriores y encima ahora salir con esto. Un fic de un anime/manga que no conoce ni Dios. Lo cual no entiendo, porque tiene MUCHOS toques yaoi, con lo popular que es. Hasta yo me di cuenta del yaoi y os lo dice una chica que no se dio cuenta de que los antiguos episodios de hetalia (no los nuevos, eso ya es obvio) eran muy yaoi hasta que fue al DA a buscar fandom.

A mi favor tengo que decir que lo escribí hace tiempo mientras escribía el 4º cap de Blood exorcist y el segundo del fic de OP (el cual estoy reescribiendo porque me parece que se estaba tornando Mary Sue O_O ).

No creo que mucha gente esté leyendo esto, pero a los que lo estáis haciendo ahora o leéis alguna de mis historias y por algún milagro no habéis mandado a la mierda el correo de "nueva historia " de animefanxD que seguramente aparecerá en vuestra bandeja de entrada. Gracias.

A los que alguna vez ha dado a la opción de alert o fav de alguna de mis historias . Gracias.

Y a los que habéis dejado algún review en alguna. Muchas muchas gracias.

¡Gracias a vosotros me siguen dando ganas de escribir! ...(porque la verdad deprime un poco cuando nadie te comenta ...TTvTT )

Al por qué he estado desaparecida un año. Aquí solo puedo decir que justo después de reyes, nada más empezar el 2012. Me ha pasado algo horrible de carácter personal, y me he visto incapaz de escribir. No es ningún tipo de excusa barata, va en serio. Escribir y leer es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero con todos los problemas y tal era incapaz de escribir nada decente. De hecho esta historia tiene tantos toques gores y deprimentes porque estaba dentro de esa época.

Quiero que sepáis que no he publicado esto antes porque me daba vergüenza. Y me sigo sintiendo muy mal por no haber respondido los mensajes ni los review, sé que parece una tontería pero tan poco he sido capaz. Me alegraba mucho cuando los leía pero cuando iba a contestar me sentía deprimida otra vez y como no quería que eso se notara en las respuestas pues directamente no respondía.

Incluso a duras penas era capaz de dar las gracias cuando recibía un dibujo en DA (si tengo una cuenta, es el mismo nombre de usuario, viva la originalidad), los cuales había pedido hace tiempo.

Pero después de un año las cosas se van superando y ya me siento lista para volver otra vez, gracias a unos tonteos con un fic de BLEACH que he ido haciendo para motivarme...y practicar con el lemon cofocofofof

Bueno, ya no os aburro más. De todas formas no sé para qué escribo esta nota de autor tan larga si este fic no lo va a leer ni Dios XD

Os prometo que ya va a salir el siguiente cap de Blood exorcist (con lima, creo que se le llama así porque no hay...ejem, "eso" pero si pasan cosas / ) y el de mi fic nuevo de OP.

Estoy hasta planteándome continuar la de naruto, que aunque solo fueron dos cap, tuvo mucho éxito. Aunque tal y como va el manga ahora ya no va a tener mucho sentido xP

Aunque si os gusta esta historia me lo decís y ya veré si la continuo o no.

**To English users , if you (anyhow) want to read this history please let me know and I will traduce it since isn´t too long and it will not be very difficult ^^**

* * *

"A la gente no le gusta hacer llorar a otros, ni llorar ellos mismos."

"La gente odia morir, también odia matar."

"¿Qué es lo que se debe sentir al no poder elegir tu propia vida?"

"¿Qué ocurre cuando un amigo muere?...¿Y cuando un ser querido muere?"

…...¿Por qué hay guerras entonces?

La gente llora, mata y muere.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué hemos hecho mal? ¿Qué seguimos haciendo mal?

…..No lo sé.

Me pregunto quién decide esas cosas, quién muere, quién vive, o quién tiene derecho a vivir.

Los héroes, los demonios, los monstruos,los humanos...¿Dios?

Quiénes son ésos, cómo diferenciarlos en realidad.

…...No lo sé.

Tan solo...tan solo ahora, esa frase me mantiene. Seguiré adelante, seguiré existiendo, por ella.

Porque, tiene que haber una razón por la que somos como somos, tiene que haberla, ¿verdad? No puede ser simplemente la broma de un Dios cruel. Si es así...¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros Dios? ¿Nuestro sufrimiento te parece divertido...es eso?

…...No lo sé.

Solo, seguiré las palabras de esa persona: "A la gente no le gusta hacer llorar a otros, ni llorar ellos mismos"

Seguiré caminando, y si tengo suerte, tal vez un día encuentre la respuesta.

La gente habla de colores. Colores llamativos de vestidos, prendas y joyas. Aunque nadie se para a pensar en los colores del cielo, del atardecer...¿cuál es el color de una sonrisa? ¿y el de las lágrimas?

Me gustaría tanto saberlo...

La gente tiene miedo de la oscuridad, porque les recuerda lo solos que están, lo indefensos que están, pero ¿y cuándo llevas toda tu vida en la oscuridad, le temes también?

…..No lo sé.

Puede que si además de la oscuridad, hubiera otra cosa, en su comparación, ésta sería de lo más aterradora.

Hablando de colores, ¡la otra noche, me pasó algo estupendo!

Soñé que Padre y yo cenábamos en silencio, cuando un ruido me llamó la atención. Al principio pensé que eran truenos, pero no oía el sonido de la lluvia, ni del viento, propio de las tormentas. Pero Padre comía en silencio, sin parecer nada alterado, por lo que le pregunté de qué se trataba, y me dijo que nuestra princesa, la princesa de Estabul cumplía años hoy, así que tenía lugar una gran celebración con fuegos artificiales.

Le pregunté si podíamos ir, pero me dijo que no, y como su tono fue severo no insistí.

Pero me moría de ganas por saber cómo eran, qué colores tenían, si llenarían el azul del cielo con otros tonos diferentes y lo harían más hermoso. Por lo que terminé la cena, y discretamente me retiré a mis aposentos.

Una vez allí, caminé hasta la ventana y tanteé la zona para descubrir agradada que la cortina no estaba echada.

Abrí los ojos. Al principio todo estaba borroso, incluso me mareé un poco, pero luego tras frotármelos muchas veces recuperé la nitidez.

Sabía que tenía que ser rápida, por lo que no perdí el tiempo en echar un vistazo a mi habitación, ni a mi ropa.

Mi atención fue directa al paisaje de la ventana.

Oh, cómo añoraba el cielo, aunque ahora estuviese tan oscuro, se podían apreciar fugaces rojos, amarillos, verdes y muchos colores más desde la lejanía.

Fue tan maravilloso, era tan hermoso que me dieron ganas de llorar. Pero no lo hice, porque sabía que las lágrimas emborronarían mi visión y estropearía el momento.

Pero...luego el sueño fue a peor.

Fui descuidada, dejé la puerta abierta, y estaba tan absorta en el juego de luces que no noté cuando Padre entró en la habitación.

Se puso furioso, gritaba mucho, incluso me abofeteó, hasta que lloré suplicándole perdón, prometiéndole que no lo volvería a hacer.

…...Sin embargo fue culpa mía, no debía haberlo hecho.

Aunque el final del sueño no fue muy bueno, pero de todas formas estoy feliz, porque hacía ya tiempo que había olvidado cómo era el cielo.

Sin embargo ahora que lo estoy pensando, tenía que haber aprovechado y haberme mirado en el espejo.

…..¿Qué?

Quiero saber que cara tengo, soy una chica a fin de cuentas.

Lo malo es que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie, o Padre se enfadaría.

Padre no es mala persona, sé solo quiere mi bienestar, es solo...que a veces se enfada. Por ejemplo se enfada cuando le pido libros de magia, unos que no fueran de hechizos estrictamente, esos son tan aburridos...

Cuando abrí los ojos aquella vez.

O cuando le pregunto acerca de mamá.

Todo cambió cuando ella murió, no es como si la recuerde, a estas alturas no recuerdo ni mi propia cara. Pero lo que si sé, es que Padre se puso muy nervioso, se enfadó como nunca.

Dijo que era mi culpa, que era todo mi culpa. Que por mi mamá se suicidó, que por mi culpa tendríamos que dejar nuestra casa, e irnos a vivir a las afueras, a la frontera entre los reinos de Roland y Estanbul, y que los otros nobles le mirarían mal por mi culpa...

Y me dijo que cerrara los ojos, que eran horribles y monstruosos y que si los volvía a abrir...me _mataría _el mismo, antes de que nuestra casa, la casa Galious, cayera en la desgracia. Que estaba maldita.

¿Por qué?

…...No lo sé.

Pero...a veces tengo la sensación de que si que hice algo, pero no fui yo...creo que no fui yo.

Suspiré para mi.

Ahhh, es tan deprimente~ -

¿Le ocurre algo señorita?-

La voz de Chayenne interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento, su tono de voz era bajo y el timbre de la voz menor, estaba preocupada de verdad, le importaba de verdad. No como esos amigos de Padre, con ese tono de falsa condescendencia, me ponen enferma.

…...Parece que acabo de hablar en voz alta.

Di una sonrisa suave a modo de disculpa.

N-No, no es nada-

Chayenne piensa que me guardo demasiado las cosas. A ella le gustaría que compartiera con ella aquello que me inquieta, pero luego se reprende,"una criada debe aprender su lugar".

Me disgusta que lo crea así. En primer lugar, tal vez sea una sirvienta, pero...me atrevería a decir que somos amigas.

Y en segundo lugar , yo...soy feliz. Tengo amigos, una buena posición económica, mi familia no está envuelta en los últimos altercados políticos, ni invierte dinero a favor de la rebelión. Además están mis estudios, estoy avanzando mucho últimamente, todo gracias a Ellioth, él me lee todos los libros y los últimos reportes. Lo más complicado es la magia. Insisten en que como noble he de saber defenderme como es debido.

Los hechizos no son demasiado complicados, Ellioth me ayuda, colocándome en las posturas correctas y moviendome los brazos en determinadas coreografías.

Lo complicado es apuntar...

¡Oh! ¿he mencionado que Ellioth es de Roland?

Lo que pasa es que se mudó a Estabul posteriormente. Por lo que, a petición mía, me enseña también los hechizos de su tierra.

Francamente...puedo parecer poco patriótica, pero nuestros hechizos...son mucho más cutres.

Cierto, tenemos una magia de fuego contundente, pero por ejemplo, hay otro hechizo que te permite aumentar tu velocidad, o capacidad de salto, lo que da lugar a la pregunta ¿se puede saber de qué me sirve eso a mi?

¡Los rayos de Roland son muy impactantes!...o al menos el impacto sobre el suelo que producen lo es...

¿Está segura? Si lo desea puedo pedirle a Ellioth-san que la recoja otro dí-

¡NO! Q-Quiero decir, llevo esperando este día toda la semana y-

No pude seguir hablando puesto que Chayenne apretó el corsé un "poquito de más".

Juro que fue un milagro, el que impidió que las costillas me perforasen los pulmones.

Supongo que tuvo que haber un cambio tangible en mi expresión, por que Chayenne sonó realmente alterada.

¿Señorita, está bien?-

No, no estoy bien.

- A...i...re-

Aflojó un poco el lazo, permitiéndome espirar.

P-Perdóneme-

No pasa nada. Pero...- toqué las telas de mi ropa para cerciorarme de que lo que llevaba era un vestido- ¿Tengo que ir tan arreglada? Solo voy a bajar al pueblo, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal-

Ella me reprendió, aunque había un deje de burla en su voz.

¡No puedo creer que diga eso! Una Galious debe estar presentable, en cualquier lugar , en cualquier momento y ante cualquiera- decretó. Apostaría a que Padre se lo ha hecho aprender.

Suspiré resignada.

Lo sé, lo sé~ -

Señorita, usted sabe, que si necesita hablar con alguien yo...-

Le sonreí cálidamente.

Gracias, pero en serio, estoy bien. Tal solo me siento un poco...nostálgica-

Ya veo...Está preocupada por lo de su compromiso-

Contuve un gruñido.

Hace tres semanas, Padre comunicó mi compromiso. No me dijo con quién, ni cuando, solo que sería un matrimonio que beneficiaría enormemente a la familia, teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían.

Lo que si sé es que no es alguien de los reinos cercanos, así que tal vez sea alguien de Nelpha o de algún reino del norte, es decir, un completo desconocido.

Se retiró antes de poder replicar...no es que hablemos mucho, solo lo estrictamente obligado por las normas de sociedad. Aunque evite llevarme a los eventos y fiestas que se celebran como a la peste. Sé que se avergüenza de mi...

- He dicho nostágilca, no amargada-

Rió un poco y comenzó a cepillar mi cabello, recuerdo que era negro, pero ahora es mucho más largo que en aquel entonces. Es más, hay una equivalencia entre el número de tirones y su longitud.

Lo cepilló, peinó y ató en algunas zonas. A veces el aspecto que realmente tendría me asustaba, aunque me fiaba de ella.

Bueno, ya está lista-

Gracias-

Está preciosa, estoy segura que a Ellioth-san le encantará su nuevo vestido-

Ante la mención de Ellioth me puse realmente nerviosa, repentinamente sentí que mi cara ardía, por lo que me lleve las manos a la misma.

Espero no tener fiebre...

Chayenne rió.

¡Pero si se ha ruborizado!-

¿R-Ruborizado?-

¡Si, su cara está completamente roja!-

¿R-Roja? ¿Es eso lo que pasa cuando la gente se ruboriza?

Iba a preguntarle si eso era algo malo cuando las puertas se abrieron, recibidas por pasos ligeros y apresurados que conocía muy bien.

Sonreí casi instantáneamente.

¡E-Ellioth!-

Mint-sama, ¿está lista?-

Cuando le conocí por primera vez pensé que era una persona mayor. Con esa voz tan pausada, áspera pero suave al mismo tiempo, como la de alguien que ya posee experiencia en la vida. Me sorprendió descubrir lo suave que eran sus manos, y su cara también, lo que le delataba como una persona joven.

¡Hum, vamos!-

Sin embargo a pesar de todas mis súplicas solo he conseguido una insinuación de que ha pasado de sus veintes.

Francamente no entiendo el problema, ¿es por ser mayor que yo? Porque no me importa.

Ellioth tomó mi mano y me dirigió por las escaleras (me las sé de memoria, pero mejor no tentar al destino), hasta la entrada principal de la casa donde esperaba, como siempre, un carruaje de caballos.

El asiento era confortable y permanecimos en silencio la mayor parte del viaje, inmersos en nuestros pensamientos.

No podría asegurarlo, pero diría que Ellioth se siente incómodo, algo le rondaba la cabeza con insistencia, una emoción muy fuerte.

En cuanto a mi...prefería no darle vueltas a ese asunto, limitándome a disfrutar de la brisa que entraba por la ventanilla que me alborotaba el pelo anulando todos los esfuerzos anteriores de Chayenne.

- Vestido nuevo-

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, una manera sencilla de entablar conversación.

Eso parece...¿de qué color es?-

Escarlata-

Fruncí el ceño.

¿No es muy llamativo?-

Para nada, te queda muy...q-quiero decir, que está ….bien-

Jeje, g-gracias-

Reí nerviosa involuntariamente, y a sabiendas de los ridícula que acababa de sonar, comencé a juguetear con los bordes de mi vestido, arrugándolo sin compasión.

Con la sensación de haber metido la pata, ambos volvimos a quedar en silencio, pero ahora si que fue algo incómodo, para qué vamos a mentir, o al menos para mi lo era.

Un pequeño empujón indicó que el coche se había parado y por tanto habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el mercado.

Justo entre la frontera de Roland y Estabul, hay un pequeño pueblo, demasiado pequeño para tener un interés político y demasiado pobre para tener un interés económico, aunque lo suficiente como para mantenerse. Además no es un punto crítico, y los soldados lo evaden para ocultarse en las montañas. Por lo que este lugar disfruta de una relativa y tensa tranquilidad.

Así mismo, el mercado no era muy grande, por eso era perfecto.

Lleno de voces de gente riendo, mercaderes anunciando sus productos e incluso clientes regateando o reclamando.

Pasar por las floristerías y las tiendas de especias se había convertido en uno de mis placeres prohibidos.

Por lo que cuando fui envuelta por el aroma de rosas, azaleas y...tal vez amapolas. No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y apretar el brazo de Ellioth emocionada.

Oí como él rió suavemente.

¡Mint-sama, Ellioth-san!-

Nos llamó una familiar voz melosa e infantil.

Seguida por las disculpas de una áspera y madura.

Lo bueno de renunciar a un sentido, es que los otros se desarrollan de maneras inimaginables.

Reconocí a los dueños a la primera, por lo que ya estaba preparada para el peso extra que supondría Lenna, la hija de de Ron el amo de llaves de la casa, abrazándome.

- Disculpe Mint-sama mi hija se deja llevar demasiado- se disculpó el hombre mayor

¡Lenna-chan!- le sonreí cálidamente - ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

¡Muy bien! Papá y yo hemos comprado muchas cosas para la gran cena de hoy-

Fruncí el ceño, no había escuchado nada de eso, solo de pensarlo mi estómago empieza a rugir con excitación.

-¿Gran cena?-

-Hai, para celebrar su tan esperado compromiso Mint-sama- respondió Ron.

El agarre de Ellioth se tensó un poco.

Traté de disimular, ya que no quería desilusionar a ninguno de los presentes, por lo que forcé una sonrisa.

G-Genial, no puedo esperar a esta noche-

Va a ser taaaan delicioso~ - la niña sonaba emocionada desde luego. - Etto, ¿Ellioth-san se quedará a cenar también verdad?-

C-Claro...hay que celebrarlo-

Si hay que "celebrarlo".

Es extraño, todo el mundo parece tan emocionado y feliz por mi.

No lo entiendo, ¿se alegran de que me vea forzada a casarme con un completo desconocido del que ni siquiera sé el nombre?

Se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos ir yéndonos- La voz de Ellioth sonaba tan vacía, que provocaba en mi pecho un profundo agujero.

Si...-

Nos despedimos de la familia y Ellioth me dirigió al coche de nuevo, ayudándome a subir para evitar un doloroso golpe en la coronilla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni tan poco pensó en nada en concreto.

Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de querer entablar una conversación que poseyera algo más que monosílabos.

Ni cuando llegamos a la mansión, ni en la cena, ¡ oh espera, miento! Ambos llenamos de elogios la exquisita comida de Madeleine, la cocinera, esposa de Ron y madre de Lenna, así como agradecimos a Chayenne cuando servía y retiraba los platos.

Al final lo acabé rompiendo yo.

¿Te...vas a quedar a dormir?-

¿QUÉ?- se alteró tanto que me puse nerviosa y mi cara volvió a arder.

En la habitación de invitados...quiero decir-

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Ah...yo... ¿Tu padre lo aprobará?-

Está ocupado en su despacho, así que no creo que le importe-

Pero...e-es tarde, debería irme-

¿Con esta tormenta?-

¿A qué te refieres? Pero si no está llovie-

Sonreí divertida a sabiendas de que Ellioth se sorprendería al descubrir que llovía a cántaros, yo ya me había percatado del ruido hace mucho.

La lluvia tenía que ser una señal , pensé para mi. Tenía que serlo...¿verdad?

Bueeeno, supongo que...tendré que quedarme hasta mañana, si no te importa-

¡P-Para nada! Q-Quiero decir que tú siempre serás bienvenido aquí...ya sabes-

Ya...-

¡Maldición!, mi cara está ardiendo otra vez, espero que él no se haya dado cuenta.

Ellioth me acompañó a mi habitación, completamente mudo. De no ser porque sentía su respiración, pensaría que estoy sola.

Bueno...gracias por acompañarme-

No ha sido nada...-

Tal vez he sido demasiado directa, tal vez lo he estropeado.

Tal vez estaba equivocada después de todo...

Mint, verás yo...yo-

O tal vez no.

Mi corazón no podía parar de latir a toda velocidad, Ellioth no ha utilizado ningún honorífico en mi nombre, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Sabía lo que eso significaba y debo decir que nunca he sido tan feliz.

Hizo una pausa pequeña, como eligiendo con delicadeza las palabras, la voz sonaba algo ronca de puro nervio.

-... Enhorabuena por tu compromiso, espero que seas feliz-

Precisamente por eso, la caída fue más dolorosa.

No sonreí, no merecía la pena guardar las formas esta vez.

Gracias, e igualmente espero que seas feliz-

Y le cerré la puerta en las narices (o al menos eso creo).

Era extraño, hace un momento estaba tan feliz que podría saltar, correr, gritar, incluso tenía un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Sin embargo, ahora...ahora quería morirme, quería romper algo, y desde luego gritar, pero con un propósito totalmente distinto al anterior.

Pero no hice nada de eso, simplemente me tumbé en la cama, con las mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas, y traté de caer profundamente dormida, como si de esa manera pudiera convertir el día de hoy en un sueño, mi vida en un sueño, y despertar en un lugar mejor.

Ellioth, idiota, ¿es que no te das cuenta?...de que la única persona con la que quiero casarme, la persona a la que quiero estar prometida...eres tú.

¿Es que no te das cuenta...?

…...de que te amo-

Sentí algo, ¿un ruido tal vez? No estaba segura, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme.

….De nuevo a la realidad, fantástico.

Totalmente inmóvil para captar hasta el más mínimo sonido, un silencio absoluto me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Tal vez ésta sea una de esas veces en las que te despiertas creyendo oír un ruido o sentir un roce, pero resulta ser un sueño. No lo sabía.

Lo que si que tenía claro es que me había desvelado, y la carencia de actividad en la casa indicaba que los criados seguían dormidos, por lo que aún debía ser de noche.

-...Creo que iré al baño a despejarme-

Un poco de agua fría me vendrá bien...no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer de todas formas.

Tanteé el suelo con los pies descalzos hasta dar con los zapatos de tacón. Pero no estaba de humor para soportar su incomodidad. El suelo era frío y húmedo a causa de la lluvia, pero seguía siendo una mejor opción.

Caminaba pegada a la pared, deslizando mi mano izquierda sobre la misma para conservar el sentido de la orientación.

"_Ahh, no luces nada delicioso_~_"_

Fue como un calambre, un gran escalofrío que me paró en seco.

-¿Q-Quién ha dicho eso?-

De quién era esa voz, no sonaba nada familiar.

Y eso no era lo más inquietante. No parecía ni cerca, ni lejos, simplemente sonó en mi cabeza, pero eso solo ocurría...con personas muy cercanas y solo a veces, nunca de forma tan clara y precisa como para formar una frase con sentido.

…..Nadie respondió, casi prefería que no lo hiciera.

Todo esto...tengo una mala sensación...

Además...¿quién diría algo así a estas horas? O ¿quién diría algo así a cualquier hora?

No me atreví a seguir caminando, no sé por qué pero ahora el ir a lavarme la cara me parecía un pensamiento ridículo.

Trataba de calmarme con el latido de mi corazón, pero era demasiado rápido para producir algo que no fuera ansiedad, por lo que en su lugar me centré en las miles de gotas de lluvia, que se caían desde el cielo.

Respiré hondo.

-...Tal vez me lo haya imaginado-

Justo en ese momento, como para rebatir mi anterior afirmación, algo se estrelló contra el suelo.

Era similar a cuando un libro cae desde la estantería, pero más fuerte, tal vez porque el objeto era más pensado.

Viene del ¿salón?-

Era lo más cerca que tenía en este momento, y por muy buen oído que tuviera no podría detectar algo que ocurriera en la otra punta de la casa.

…...

¿Habéis tenido alguna vez esa sensación, casi premonitoria, en la que sabes que acabas de cometer un terrible error...justo cuando lo cometes?

Eso es justo lo que me pasó a mi.

Sabía que era un error, incluso antes de entrar aquella sala, pero no sé qué me impulso a seguir, ¿curiosidad tal vez?

¿Hola?...¿H-Hay alguien?-

¿C-Chayenne?...¿E...Ellioth?-

De nuevo no recibí respuesta, pero sin embargo se escuchaban pasos, lejanos, deben pertenecer a la otra habitación...¿el despacho de Padre?

¿Padre, eres tú?-

Por lo visto no me oyó, por lo que me dirigía a su despacho cuando tropecé con algo, evitando la caída por milímetros.

Seguramente sea algún objeto decorativo.

Al agacharme para intentar recogerlo, no pude evitar arrugar la nariz debido al fuerte olor que desprendía aquel objeto. Era de lo más desagradable, muy fuerte, parecía perforarme el conducto nasal, aunque por otra parte...era extrañamente familiar.

Además ¿qué es esto?

Tiene algo suave por encima, liso y fino, ¿serán hebras de alguna tela?, luego sigue rugoso y flexible, al tacto, pero no mucho, y finalmente...finalmente acaba en una circunferencia, pero está mojada, de aquello que desprendía el olor, era un líquido, viscoso y cálido.

¿Q-Qué...es esto?

Pensé que la lluvia era algún tipo de señal, pero tal vez fuera la señal equivocada, tal vez no supe interpretarla bien.

Extraño, después de once años viviendo en la oscuridad, lo primero que veo es una cabeza.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, lo peor vino con la realización, de que era la cabeza de mi padre sin lugar a dudas.

Casi ya no le recordaba, ahora la mayor parte de su pelo era canoso en lugar de moreno, en cuanto a sus fracciones estaban completamente deformadas. La boca abierta de par en par, llena de rojo, los ojos igualmente abiertos. Su expresión...tal vez yo no sepa mucho de expresiones, pero estaba claro que todo su rostro había quedado congelado en una profunda expresión de horror, justo antes de morir.

Francamente, al principio no supe cómo reaccionar. Luego tan solo...me deje llevar.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

Grité, grité y seguí gritando, como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida, hasta que la garganta empezó a dolerme, hasta que mi cabeza estaba tan mareada por ese sonido que olvidó la razón por la que lo producía en primer lugar, lo cual me aterrorizaba aún más y me hacía gritar todavía más fuerte.

Además de aferrarme las rodillas, sujetar lo que quedaba de Padre, y gritar sin sentido, podría haberme fijado en los detalles de la sala. Como por ejemplo, la tenue luz que producía la vela sobre la gran mesa de roble, que me había permitido contemplar toda la escena en primer lugar, el tono granate de las paredes, las alfombras de las que tanto se quejaba Chayenne al ser demasiado pesadas para sacudirles el polvo, o apreciar finalmente la belleza de la abundante colección de jarrones y figuras de cristal que adornaban cada estantería, mesa e incluso esquina de la habitación.

…..Pero yo no tenía tiempo para fijarse en todo eso.

A decir verdad, en lo que sí que reparé fue en que a pesar del escándalo que estaba produciendo, nadie había aparecido aún. O eso creía, porque sinceramente, no noté su presencia hasta que lo tuve encima sus piernas a la altura de la cara.

Cabello negro, ropas negras, ojos...negros pero era por el brillo. Serían algo más oscuro que el rojo, ¿escarlata tal vez?

Me quedé muda, mirando a esa persona con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Curioso, estoy acostumbrada a mantener los ojos cerrados, pero ahora...apenas puedo parpadear. Creo que lo llaman estado de shock.

Además de los ojos, esa persona también tenía el líquido rojo en torno a su cara. Cierto, sangre, sobre todo cerca de la boca, que estaba estirada en una mueca alargada.

¿Estaba sonriendo? Si así era, aquella sonrisa lucía terrorífica, y macabra dadas las circunstancias.

Se me quedó mirando, como evaluándome. Yo estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar quién era.

Sin lugar a dudas demasiado joven para ser uno de los criados, o el padre de Lenna. Podría ser un soldado, pero no lleva armadura.

Entonces solo queda...No puede ser, ¿E-Ellioth?

Bonitos ojos-

No podría describir con palabras el profundo alivio que invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Su voz era aterciopelada, suave y tranquila, de nuevo a pesar de la situación.

Pero definitivamente, no era Ellioth.

…..Una pena que no seas la persona que busco-

Rió suavemente y me agarró el cuello con una sola mano, alzándome en el aire.

N-No lo entiendo.

Apretaba más y más, y no me dejaba respirar. Traté de aflojar su agarre golpeándole el brazo, pero eran demasiado débiles como para surgir efecto.

¿M-Me va a martar?

P-Pero...¿por qué?

¿Qué le he hecho yo?

P-Pa...ra, por...fa...vor-

Él sonrió.

N-No lo entiendo...me estoy axfisiando ¿y él sonríe?...¿por qué?, ¿qué es tan divertido? Agradecería que alguien me lo explicara ¡porque yo no le veo la gracia!

…...No quiero morir.

Creo, creo que aún hay cosas que quiero hacer.

Por favor,... alguien, quien sea, …...ayúdame.

-¡Concédeme un relámpago, IZUCHI!-

De repente, un gran resplandor blanco impactó contra la espalda del desconocido, que me dejó caer.

Alguien me abrazó y me dio palmadas en la espalda para calamar la tos.

¡Mint, ¿estás bien?!-

Esa voz...

Era un chico rubio, con el pelo hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules clarísimos.

¿E-Ellioth?-

Ellioth me miró con una profunda mezcla de sorpresa y alegría en su rostro.

Mint, has recuperado la vista, ¡es un milagro!-

S-Si...-

….De milagro nada.

¡Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Ambos salimos corriendo, aunque era él más bien el que tiraba de mi.

Volví la mirada atrás, el desconocido estaba de pié, con una expresión ansiosa en el rostro, y ni un solo rasguño.

¿Pero cómo puede ser? ¡Ese izuchi le ha dado de lleno! Debería estar inconsciente como mínimo.

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ese tipo ha matado a todos los guardias!-

Me quedé de piedra.

¿A todos?, pero si había una docena de soldados en la casa, incluso algunos eran caballeros mágicos.

Los pasillos que recorríamos a toda prisa eran para mi totalmente desconocidos.

Todo estaba sucediendo tan deprisa, que la única pista que tuve de que llegamos a los jardines , fue la lluvia, que no tardó en empapar mi pelo y vestido y dificultar todavía más mis movimientos.

A pesar de estar corriendo para salvar la vida, no pude evitar fijarme en el rostro de Ellioth, y me avergüenza decir que incluso me ruboricé.

Era muy guapo...

¡Mint-sama, Ellioth-san, aquí!-

La voz de Chayenne nos llamaba desde la caseta del jardín.

Por lo visto ésta era el refugio de Ron, Madeleine, Lenna y la propia Chayenne.

La cual me sorprendió, Chayenne era de piel muy bronceada, cabellos azules, y ojos del mismo color. No me la imaginaba así.

Por otra parte, Lenna y su madre eran ambas morenas, bronceadas y de ojos castaños, su padre era igual, a excepción de los ojos, que eran grises.

¡Mint-sama, puede ver!- exclamó Madeleine.

¡M-Mint-sama!-

La niña lloraba aferrada a mi falda, aterrada.

La abracé, susurrándole palabras de consuelo de las que no estaba segura.

Tranquila, Lenna, todo irá bien...-

Miré a todos los presentes, con expresiones de culpabilidad pintadas en la cara. Los padres de la niña asintieron agradecidos.

-Te...te lo prometo, no te pasará nada-

Y habló enserio, nadie le pondría la mano encima a la pequeña, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadaver.

Iré a fuera- declaró Ellioth firme.

P-Pero-

Traté de replicar, pero él me silenció colocando sus manos sobre las mías y mirándome con intensidad.

Oh Dios, cómo me alegraba de haber abierto los ojos, solo por esa mirada.

Todo irá bien, os protegeré pase lo que pase. Saldremos de aquí-

Me vi incapaz de responderle. Tan solo deseaba que se quedase aquí, "a salvo"…..en teoría.

Nos agrupamos todos como una piña en torno a la pequeña ventana de la caseta, a excepción de Ron, que estaba ocupado buscando una herramienta que pudiera utilizar a modo de arma. Tras lo cual salió él también a pesar de las súplicas de su esposa.

Qué clase de hombre sería si dejo que un chiquillo defienda a mi familia en mi lugar-

Los segundos parecían horas, y los minutos semanas.

En el fondo, todos rezábamos para que aquel hombre se hubiera ido, para que hubiera terminado aquello por lo que estaba aquí y se hubiera marchado para no volver, pero no fue así.

La lluvia lo disimulaba, pero a medida que se acercaba, caminando, tranquilamente, se podía apreciar que aquella figura negra no era producto del paisaje.

Quedó frente a los dos hombres, a una distancia prudencial.

Ellioth habló primero.

¡Tú, ¿quién demonios eres, por qué estás aquí?!-

Aunque no podía verlo, pude notar cómo sonreía. Me dio escalofríos.

Mi nombre es Tiir Rumibul, estoy aquí para llevarme a mi pequeña compañera de allí- señaló a la caseta- portadora del Will Hame, con el resto de nuestros amigos, a un lugar donde no se la discriminará y podrá vivir en paz- explicó relajado, como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

¿De qué hablas?, ¡Mi hija no es ningún monstruo! ¡Y desde luego no tiene ningún ojo maldito!- proclamó Ron colérico.

Noté que Lenna se aferraba con más fuerza a mi vestido.

Esa persona, no..."Tiir", frunció el ceño. Ahora estaba molesto. Pero por alguna razón no atacó al padre de la niña. Es como si se estuviera conteniendo, pero por qué.

Además, qué es eso de los ojos malditos, divinos o cómo sea que se llamen. El nombre de maldito me resultaba familiar, ¿no era ese el título de uno de los libros que me prohibió Padre?

No debí haberme distraído.

El padre de Lenna se enfadó aún más y se dispuso a atacar.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-

-¡No espera!- advirtió Ellioth, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esquivó sin esfuerzo a Ron e ignoró a Ellioth, dirigiéndose directamente hacia nuestro refugio, pero antes de que llegara Ellioth convocó otro Izuchi, que iba a dar en le blanco, pero que tras una luz roja desapareció.

Y antes de que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta.

Aquel tipo sujetaba al mago por la cabeza, postrando una sonrisa sádica.

Pareces delicioso-

Justo antes Ellioth me miró, se dirigió a mi a través de la ventana, y entonces lo vi.

A él de niño jugando con su perro, su instrucción en la Academia de Magia de Roland, la guerra en la que se vio envuelto cuando solo era un adolescente, cuando se trasladó a la frontera en busca de tranquilidad...el día en que nos conocimos, cuando me leía libros de historia, nuestros paseos por el pueblo.

Y entonces lo oí, su último pensamiento, justo antes de que aquel tipo devorase literalmente su cabeza de un mordisco. Justo antes de que la sangre y el rojo saliesen a presión inundando el lugar, justo antes de eso, él sonrió como si quisiera tranquilizarme, y pude oírlo claramente.

"_**Te amo Mint, siempre te he amado...Lo siento mucho"**_

-¿E...lli...oth?-

…..Su cráneo no soportó la presión del mordisco, y reventó, llenando de sangre la ventana, a Ron, pero sobre todo, llenó de sangre la cara de...esa cosa, que se limpio la boca con la manga del traje, satisfecho.

…...Ellioth.

…...E-Ellioth

…...ha

…...muerto

…...Ellioth ha muerto.

Muerto, muerto , muerto.

Está muerto.

Los gritos de pánico de Chayenne y Madeleine me perforaban los oídos, pero no me importaba.

Lenna lloraba, pero no importaba.

Notaba cómo las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, cruzaban las mejillas y aterrizaban en el vestido o en mi boca, mucho más rápidas de lo que deberían. Y que mi respiración era compulsiva, agitada, casi jadeaba. Por lo visto estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad. Pero me daba igual.

Ya nada importaba, porque **él **está muerto.

Creía que me rompía, que me fragmentaría en mil pedazos, como si fuera de cristal, y me desvanecería. Los ojos me dolían de tanto llorar, me ardían.

Y de repente, sucedió algo extraño.

No había apartado la vista de la ventana, teñida de rojo por la sangre de Ellioth, podía ver al padre de Lenna por la misma. Supongo que en algún momento tuvimos que hacer contacto visual.

El hombre se quedó petrificado, y entonces lo vi, lo vi todo.

Ron procedía de una familia muy humilde, apenas tenían para comer o mantenerse, pero a pesar de ello, eran felices. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Finn, que se hizo soldado al servicio de Estabul y perdió la vida en una guerra que él consideraba un absurdo sin sentido.

Luego conoció a Madeleine, fue amor a primera vista, aunque ella se hizo de rogar un poco, él no se rindió y al final acabaron casándose, vivieron felices y encontraron un trabajo estable como sirvientes de la familia Galious, lo cual les alegraba ya que esa familia era conocida por su neutralidad en asuntos políticos, lo que significaría paz y tranquilidad.

Después nació Lenna. Lo siguiente que vi fueron miles de imágenes de la niña, desde que era un bebé hasta la actual. Ron era un buen padre, adoraba a su familia.

Por eso lo que sucedió a continuación, fue aún más injusto.

"**BORRALO, DESAPARECE...MUERE" **

Dijo una voz, pero no fui yo, yo no estaba hablando, no podía. Pero la voz salía de mi. Pero no era la mía ¿de quién era? ¿por qué ha dicho eso?

Yo no lo comprendía, francamente ahora mismo no me importaba. No me interesaba analizar la situación con más detalle, no me interesaba preguntarme cómo había sido capaz de escuchar lo que pensaba Ellioth o ver su vida o la de el padre de Lenna. No me apetecía fijarme en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Tan solo quería morir, rápidamente y sin dolor, quería dormir y no despertar jamás. Quería que el dolor desapareciera.

Pero sin embargo fue un error, un gran error.

Debía haber reaccionado, haberme interesado, o por lo menos haber intentado pararlo. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho...las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Por algún motivo que escapó al entendimiento de todos, el padre de Lenna, como robotizado, alzó la pala que usaba como arma, pero no para atacar, ni para defenderse. Se la colocó a la altura del cuello...y se degolló.

El mundo pareció dejar de respirar, de moverse por un momento, quedó inmóvil, en silencio absoluto. Incluso el tipo de negro se sorprendió.

La sangre salió a presión desde la yugular, dando lugar a un espectáculo gore del que no podía apartar la vista.

Una pequeña parte de mi se preguntó, si era esto todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerme. Porque si así es, prefiero mirar hacia otro lado.

¿Dónde están? Las cosas hermosas, la belleza, la luz...¿Dónde están?

Salí de mi enfermizo ensimismamiento cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo zarandeada, no...más bien arrastrada.

¿M-Mamá, qué le pasa a M-Mint-s-sama en los ojos?-

¡Oh Dios ha sido ella, ¡no la mires, es un monstruo! !-

¿Ojos...monstruo? De quién hablan.

Acaso a entrado ya el tipo de fuera.

Estaba aturdida, la cabeza me daba vueltas, como si no fuera capaz de asimilar nada más. Pero sin embargo estaba siendo bombardeada con más información de la necesaria.

-¡U-Un Alpha Stigma!-

La que habló era Chayenne. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca expandida en una gran mueca. Creo que era una expresión del más profundo horror, de horror y asco.

También era ella quien me empujaba, me empujaba...¿a la salida?

"Ese monstruo ha venido aquí porque Mint es como él. Si nos quedamos con ella nos matará"

Chayenne dijo eso, pero no habló...más bien lo pensó. Pero por qué puedo escucharlo tan claramente...es solo cuando la he mirado.

Tengo la impresión de que me va a estallar la cabeza, no lo soporto.

La puerta crujió al ser abierta, y antes de que me diera cuenta me vi arrojada al exterior, empapada por la lluvia de nuevo.

Miré a Chayenne inexpresiva , pero inocente al mismo tiempo. Como si ella pudiera darme las respuestas que necesitaba, como si en su mano estuviera solucionarlo todo.

Su mente habló a la vez que su boca.

-"¡LÁRGATE DEMONIO!"-

….. ¿Por qué?-

¿…...Qué...ha …...pasado?

Miré a mi alrededor.

El cuerpo de Ron y su cabeza yacían por separado, el agua había extendido el ya de por si charco de sangre, por lo que ahora ocupaba casi toda la superficie visible.

Me dio por mirarme los pies, tal y como había previsto, estaban completamente rojos, y húmedos.

Luego estaba el otro cuerpo el de...el de...

No pude mirar, el estómago se me revolvía solo de imaginarlo, verlo significaría que tendría que aceptarlo. Y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer, no ahora.

Di un giro de 80 grados con tan de hacer frente a otra realidad, que no fueran los cuerpos de mis amigos, o la cabaña donde mis otros amigos me habían repudiado.

Aunque la nueva realidad no era mucho mejor.

El chico vestido de negro estaba frente a mi.

De nuevo me veo obligada a repetir, que no soy buena leyendo expresiones, por falta de práctica, pero estaba claro que estaba sorprendido e inquieto.

El ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos, la boca apretada en una fina línea.

-...¿T-Tú?-

…...Yo

Me lo quedé mirando un momento.

"_No puede ser. Ella era la portadora del ojo divino ¿Cómo ha conseguido pasar de la adolescencia?"_

Me dedicó una sonrisa suave, como si acabáramos de conocernos por casualidad en la calle. Había sangre seca en sus comisuras, la de Ellioth.

Hola, me llamo Tiir Rumibul...¿Querrías hacer el favor de acompañarme?- dijo tendiéndome la mano. La cara de Ellioth se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como un disco rallado.

La miré y luego le miré a el. Una mirada peculiar, no tenía odio, ni desprecio, ni furia, ni tristeza. No había nada en ella, ni siquiera indiferencia. Personalmente creo que esa es la peor mirada que se le puede dar a una...¿persona?, ¿puedo llamarle persona?

Darse cuenta de este hecho le hizo retroceder un poco.

"E_sto va mal. Trataría de acercarme, pero tal vez reaccione de manera agresiva. Y aún no sabe controlarse por lo que veo"_

Se acercase o no, yo ya tenía muy claro mi próximo movimiento.

Te ofrezco este contrato...para invocar a la bestia mágica que danza a través de los cielos-

Era la primera vez que veía el resultado de este hechizo. Sendas bestias de viento surgieron tras un resplandor rojo y se dispusieron a atacar.

Pero sin embargo se desvanecieron al entrar en contacto con una especie de gran circunferencia roja, con algo parecido a una espiral o cruz en ella.

No funcionará, mi Iino Dwoe absorbe la magia...-

Gracias a haber prestado atención a su línea de pensamiento pude anticiparme a su siguiente movimiento.

Recité el encantamiento en voz baja, para que no se diera cuenta.

…...Te ofrezco este contrato para portar el espíritu de luz que duerme en la atmósfera-

Jamás pensé que llegaría a utilizarlo, es más, ridiculizaba este hechizo cada vez que podía. A fin de cuentas qué utilidad podría tener para alguien que no ve...aunque claro, las cosas han cambiado...

Si lo dirigía hacia las piernas, me permitiría aumentar mi velocidad lo suficiente como para evadirle cuando:

- …..y luego, ¡la libera!-

Se movía tan rápido que parecía un flash de luz. Pero yo ya había empezado a correr en dirección contraría.

Por lo menos lo alejaré de Chayenne y los demás.

"_¡Maldición!"_

-¡E-Espera!-

…...Lo que ocurrió a continuación, es debido a varias razones:

En primer lugar, hay que tener en cuenta la lluvia, que abundante y espesa como era, no me dejaba ver demasiado a larga distancia. Lo que ya de por si, no favorecía el segundo hecho:

Llevo sin abrir los ojos alrededor de 13 años. Llevo sin ver la luz del sol 13 largos años, y aunque no tenga ningún problema de vista, los años pasan factura, aunque pudiera distinguir formas, sombras y colores. Pero la perspectiva y distancia espacial entre los objetos, era otro cantar.

Es por ello, que lo que pasó a continuación, está totalmente justificado.

…...

Me estrellé contra un árbol y perdí el conocimiento.


End file.
